Young At Heart
by Minagi Ito
Summary: “Why can’t you get it through your head, you’re both girls and that make it wrong.” Tate Yuuichi yelled as his face was red with anger. Warning: Some male-bashing due to certain pairing, thus I have to make someone the bad guy. Don't read if you disagree.
1. Chapter 1

_Young At Heart_

_**I don't own copyright to anything, this is based on a song title written by Joss Stone & Salaam Remi. I do own the copyright to my broken mind if that counts for anything…**_

_You're wasting your time_

_Trying to tear us apart_

_You can't stop our plans_

_We were destined from the start_

_He loves me_

_I love him_

_And even though we're young at heart_

_You're the one in denial_

"Why can't you get it through your head, you're both girls and that make it wrong." Tate Yuuichi yelled as his face was red with anger. The normally quiet young man now completely pissed off, his eyes were practically shooting daggers at the strawberry orange top girl who suddenly decided to end their one year relationship. When he asked her why, she only shrugged and said that she doesn't feel the sparks anymore. That was two months ago, and now he just found out the reason for their breakup.

"If you're dragging me up to the roof of the school just to tell me that, then I'm going back to class." Mai said nonchalantly as she looked out at the track field below. "It's just disgusting, I don't know why but it's just not right. What is it that she got that I don't?" Yuuichi asked in an almost pleading voice though the anger was still there. "Tate, you are your own person and Mikoto is just well, Mikoto. There's no comparing between you two, and I'm sure that you will find someone that will love you more than I did someday. Love is love Tate, it make you do crazy things because it's blissful when you're in love." Mai said firmly with a bright smile on her face before leaving him behind as she went back to her classroom.

Tohkiha Mai and Tate Yuuichi had been childhood friends and grow up together, even going to the same school. It seemed so natural that they should dated each other and they did for a while, until they entered high school did they drifted apart. Mai stayed on school campus and roomed with another student but from middle school, Minagi Mikoto a wild cat with a knack for kendo and a bottomless stomach for foods.

Mai realized that she's becoming increasingly attracted to her roommate, especially when the feral girl comes back from her Track & Field practice. There's just something about the sweaty face and wet messy short raven hair that brought out the feral girl's inner hotness (and yet she doesn't see that when Tate comes out of kendo practice). Of course, the raven hair always bare a true genuine smile whenever she got back to the room and saw Mai there preparing dinner for two. The girl loved Mai along with her cooking, and she's not afraid to say it to the strawberry orange top. At first, Mai wasn't sure if Mikoto actually what love really means since the way the feral girl said it make it sounded so innocent, but she soon noticed that glint of something not so innocent in those golden eyes that made her rethink about Mikoto's words.

Only at fourteen years of age, Minagi Mikoto stood at five feet four inches, about three inches taller than her roommate. She spent much of her life living in a desolated island with her Jiji (grandpa) training in the art of the sword while home schooled at the same time, so her lack of normal childhood made her a brutally honest person and yet so innocent even in this twisted world that we all live in. Even though she could stay with her brother in a large villa nearby school, Mikoto chose to live in dormitory instead. It's not that she wanted to get away from her family, quite the opposite as she adored her beloved ani-ue.

Jiji told her that she needed to interact with other people besides family members before he took her home to her family, and Mikoto being an obedient girl did so. Taking her mother's maiden name, Mikoto enrolled into Fuuka Gakuen and immediately got herself a fan club after she joined the junior high kendo team and track team. Her ani-ue would smile and ruffled her short raven hair, and telling her that she's making progress in becoming a regular student. He was surprised when she told him she found the love of her life and she's going to marry her someday, Mikoto actually announced to the entire family one weekend after the first week of school.

Everyone laughed nervously at her statement that evening, but Jiji was the only one who didn't laugh instead he wore a very serious expression on his wrinkled but still handsome face. After a long moment of sudden silence, Jiji nodded his head of approval and told her that he wanted to see the girl that stole his beloved granddaughter's heart without even trying. Mikoto nodded and smiled brightly hugging him, and then her parents couldn't deny that their baby girl is growing up and they hugged her also. Everyone really pampered her that weekend; even her ani-ue couldn't help but join in on pampering his little sister.

"I said leave her alone, she's a straight girl so don't drag her into your disgusting twisted world." Yuuichi said to Mikoto as he comes to the middle school's kendo club right after practice was over. "I don't see the reason why you should be concern whether or not we're going out or not." Mikoto said nonchalantly as she straighten the swords up since she'd already changed out of her practice outfit and back into her school uniform. "That's none of your business," Yuuichi stated as he really couldn't come up with a plausible excuse for his action. "Then it shouldn't be any of your business on whether I dragged her into my sick and twisted world or not either." Mikoto fired back immediately. "Then a duel, if I win you will leave Mai alone." Yuuichi said as he drawn a practice wooden sword from the rack and pointed it at Mikoto. "And if I win?" Mikoto asked with a raised brow. "You can never win," Yuuichi said through gritted teeth. "Either way, if I win you're to never get in our way ever again." Mikoto shrugged her shoulders and ignored his earlier statement completely.

The floor squeaked at the two's movements, the heavy stumping of the heels echoed throughout the silent club as the clattering sound of wooden bamboo swords clashed against each other. With nearly six years of kendo under his belt, Yuuichi was confident of his skills as he had won several regional tournaments and a couple of national ones. His confident turned cocky, causing him to underestimate his opponent who was swift and précised with each strike she aimed for his blind spot. His method was to worn her out since girls have less endurance than guys in physical strength, but as the duel dragged on each blow from his opponent seemed to harder than the one before.

The sun went down and Mikoto haven't returned from her kendo meeting yet, Mai got worried and went to look for her. What she found was unexpected; she got a glimpse of Mikoto knocking the wooden sword out of Yuuichi's grip and swiftly caught it with her free hand while pointing her sword at his throat like a scene from an old samurai movie. Yuuichi breathing heavily as Mikoto controlled her breathing rather efficiently as a way of keeping herself from overexerting her strength and stamina. Both covered in sweats, but in Mai's eyes the sweats caused her roommate's skin to give out a very alluring glow that made her heart race and her mouth dried out.

"Looks like I win after all," Mikoto said drawing her sword back to her side. "It seemed that I've underestimated you," Yuuichi said looking away with a little pout on his face. "Don't make excuses, a lost is a lost. Now go back to your dorm, I have to finish cleaning." Mikoto said turning away and placing the swords back on the rack. Yuuichi said no more as he turned around and headed out, and Mai already hid herself behind a bush so that he wouldn't saw her when he left.

Mikoto worked herself up another sweat after she finished mopping the place up, and Mai stood by the door watching her the whole time. "Mai!" the feral called when she finally saw her roommate and object of affection. "Why are you here so late?" Mai pretended to scowl the younger girl. "I just have a talk with Yuuichi about you, and he doesn't like me being with you. I told him that if Mai wanted to be with me, I will do my best to make her happy and never let her go. Mm!" Mikoto said honestly. Mai's heart just swelled tenfold just from hearing that, and she was sure that there's no one in the world that wouldn't be swoon after hearing such heartfelt honesty.

That moment, Mai couldn't help but got on her toes and steal a kiss from those inviting lips that belonged to the feral girl in front of her. But as soon as she pulled away, those lips followed her and captured her lips back with passion and hunger. Suddenly nothing seemed to matters to her anymore, Mai was content with this moment of this perfect kiss she's having with wild cat girl that stole her heart. But somewhere in the back of her mind, something nudged her and telling her that their parents might not approve of this kind of relationship.

After that night, Mai secretly stealing kisses from Mikoto at every chance she got when they're both in classes during daytime. By evening, they're composed roommates having dinner together and concentrating on doing their homework instead of stealing kisses. Strangely enough, it was Mikoto that helped Mai with her homework instead of the other way around like it should be. Yuuichi was still telling her that such relationship isn't normal, still trying to convince his ex-girlfriend that this isn't like her to fall for another girl. This caused Mai to ignore him completely for the rest of the school year and even into their second year at Fuuka Gakuen.

The weekend finally rolled around after their first week of their second year of attending and rooming together again at Fuuka Gakuen and Mikoto had to go home since her parents just got back from a business trip in Turkey, Mai sulked when the feral girl told her about it. Only for a few minutes until Mikoto told her that her parents wanted to meet her too, this brought a smile to the strawberry orange top's lips but at the same time freaked her out beyond belief as well. Mikoto give her a quick kiss and reassured her that there's nothing to worry about, and she should get ready as they will be leaving in a few minutes.

When they left the school ground, a black sedan parked by the front gates waiting for them. Mai could just melt away when Mikoto flashed her that innocent smile before opening the door to the car for her, the feral girl was wearing khaki pants and a nice pale blue shirt as Mai wore her pale green dress with a summery pattern to it. The ride was quiet and short, it was only a five minutes drive from school and they're at the villa.

Just as soon as she opened the front doors to the villa, Mikoto was on high alert and she had a reason to be when an old man flying out of nowhere swinging his wooden sword at her in a manner of aiming to kill. Mikoto could easily dodged the attack but having Mai right behind her make it impossible, so she moved her left foot back a little for some momentum and brought her hands up and caught the blade of the wooden sword. Leaving Mai slightly fright and shocked, her amethyst eyes dilated at the scene in front of her.

"Mikoto, have school gotten you soft?" the old man said but stopped when he noticed the strawberry orange top standing behind his granddaughter. "Not in a million years Jiji," Mikoto grunted pushing the blade aside with her hands and butt headed the old man sending him stumbling back in daze. Even though she got him, Jiji managed to smack his bamboo sword hard on her head before stumbling backward, and this caused her to grab her head and squat down. "Hah! You're still a novice after all," the old man said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh ho, you must be Mai-chan…" the old man said as he circled Mai like a hawk circling its prey. "Healthy looking, full figure, and oh…" Minagi Jijirou said but paused when he reached out and felt Mai's chest. "Firm breasts too…" he finished and Mai turned completely red from embarrassment. "You filthy perverted old man," Mikoto growled from behind him with glowing eyes and one very scary looking face. Before she could do anything, someone was a step ahead of the feral girl and sent her Jiji flying across the room.

"Ohhohohoho…" a woman in her early forties laughed while holding one gigantic paper folding fan. "Tou-san, you shouldn't be feelings Mikoto-chan's girlfriend. You're upsetting her," the woman said once she stopped laughing. Another man appeared; he looked like an older version of Mikoto and is peeling Minagi Jijirou off the wall. "Mira-chan, you're being a little too hard on tou-san. He was only looking out for our Mikoto," the man spoke softly sounding almost feminine. "You guys are definitely scaring Mai-san away if you don't stop all this silliness this instance," a charming and familiar voice echoed from the stairs and Mai looked up and saw Kanzaki Reito, the school's ex-Student Council VP.

"Ani-ue!" Mikoto reverted back to her normal self and beamed a bright smile at her brother. "Mikoto-chan, why don't you give Mai-san a tour of the house before dinner," Reito said smiling warmly at his little sister. "Mm!" Mikoto nodded and grabbed Mai's hand pulling the older girl away from her family with her.

After taking Mai through the entire house, Mikoto finally pulled the older girl into her room. It was a well kept room, plain with a bed, closest and its own bathroom and balcony. "I'm sorry about all the craziness," Mikoto said looking very apologetic like a sad kitty face. "Mm… it's okay," Mai said trying her best not to squeal at such a cute sight in front of her and mostly not to grabbed the girl and kissed her silly. "I love Mai," Mikoto stated with a satisfying smile on her innocent face and Mai could felt her face burning up once again.

The heat was quickly dissipated when a cool hand reached out and caressed her face; Mai looked up into those glimmering golden eyes that seemed to be coming closer to her. Lips were met and parted as tongues entwined and danced in rhythm with each other, Mai wrapped her arms around Mikoto's neck as the latter got her hand under Mai's dress and moving slowly up the silky smooth thigh underneath the piece of fabric. A knock on the door thrown them off as Mai quickly pushed Mikoto away while trying to catch her breathe and trying to iron out the invisible wrinkles on her dress. Mikoto could only so much as let out a groan of frustration as she wanted to keep on tasting those luscious lips just a little long, but alas someone had to disturbed her special moment with the girl she loved more than anything in the world.

"Hey cat girl, I know you're hiding in there. Come out and fight me or I'll break the door down," a girl's voice come from the other side of the door made Mikoto cringed. "Nao, if you break the door down I will make sure to hit you so hard that it send you flying to South America. I'm in no mood to play nice with you today," Mikoto said flatly and everything went silent. "Fine, but your brother said that dinner is ready and Yukino been waiting for you for a while now." Nao said grumpily as she banged on the door once more before stumping herself back down the stairs and into the dinning room.

At the dinner table, Mai saw a few familiar faces that she knew went to Fuuka Gakuen. Aside from Reito, there is Yuuki Nao who is in the same grade as Mai; Kikukawa Yukino the Student Council President and a completely shy girl; and then there's the ex-kaicho, the all serene and object of every boy's fantasy: Fujino Shizuru along with an older version of herself. Shizuru's grandmother: Minagi-Fujino Shizuka, Jiji's wife of three years, they looked a bit too lovey-dovey for their age. Then there's an eerie silence hung about the room throughout dinner, though she noticed that Nao continuously throwing daggers with her glaring forest eyes in Mikoto's direction who seemed to be either immune to it or just oblivious. Shizuru and Mikoto would exchanged those secret looks every once in a while throughout dinner, while Yukino shyly nudged Mikoto lightly to get the feral girl's attention and whispered something to her ears and Mikoto just nodded her head.

"Put this in her tea, should help her sleep better and scream less. Seriously, my eardrums hurt whenever she's over," Mikoto chuckled as she handed a box of what looked like a tea box to Yukino. As Mai spied her girlfriend talking to all the girls one by one, though it's not like they're whispering but Mai still doesn't understand what they're talking about either. "Shizuru, always a _pleasure_ to have you over," Mikoto said as she took the ex-kaicho's hand and place a kiss on it in a very polite manner. "Ara, ara… the _pleasure _is all mine Mikoto-han," Shizuru replied with a mischievous glint in her crimson eyes as she handed a thin folder to Mikoto. "You can pick it up by next weekend," Mikoto nodded taking the folder and give the girl a hug.

The exchange between Shizuru and Mikoto raised suspicion in Mai's heart and mind, since there's just something about the way they say the word _pleasure_ that made her feel slightly uneasy. But Mikoto seemed to be very open about her feelings that Mai scolded herself for over analyzing things, yet something kept nudging at her in the back of her mind that there's something fishy going on between those two. Then again, when they stood together it seemed like they're the perfect couple even if they're both girls and Mai suddenly felt a pang on her chest making a bit dizzy.

"Nao, I'm calling your mom and Shiho if you don't get home." Mikoto called to the red head who had been staring at Mai the whole time. "Whatever, I was planning of leaving anyway; you're no fun at all today." Nao shrugged uncaringly at Mikoto's threat. "Hey big breasts, be careful of the Minagi's charm… its trap!" Nao leaned over and whispered into Mai's ears. With an evil smirk, Nao got up and strolled out bidding the rest of the family goodbye and left on her scooter.

"Well, I got a date so don't wait up." Reito said as he got up to leave. "Ara, ara… like brother like sister I see," Shizuka giggled politely looking from Reito to Mikoto who just flopped down next to Mai and smiled brightly. "It runs in the family," Reito replied smoothly before leaving so that his family would stop picking on him. "It's true, and women age like wine…" Mikoto nodded sounding so mature all of a sudden. "It's true that we do prefer older women, and like Mikoto-chan said it enhance the taste and value. Older women tend to know what they want out of a relationship and of life," Mikoto's father said with a very charming smile causing all the women to blush except for Mikoto who just nodded her head satisfyingly.

Finally in bed, Mai felt that the evening and the whole meeting the family seemed so surreal. Mikoto's family seemed to warm up to her and adored her just like how they adored their own daughter, well at least Jiji didn't use the bamboo sword on her like he did with Mikoto. Now she's sharing the same bed with the young athletic girl who seemed to be soundly asleep, leaving Mai to wonder if her parents would be happy that she found someone she truly loves like Mikoto's family or will they rejected her and looked at her with disgust like that way Yuuichi and some of her classmates had been looking at her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Young At Heart_

_**Part 2**_

_He makes me go oo-oo-oooo_

_When he looks at me_

_Oo-oo-ooo_

_And it's plain to see_

_Nothing you can do oo-oo-oooo_

_To discourage me_

_And I love him_

_I really love him_

"Mai-chan, over here…" a girl with octopus hairstyle waved to Mai from the front row of the bleacher as people starting to fill up quickly. Mai smiled as she made her way to the girl who is a year younger than her girlfriend and dating the school's infamous delinquent: Yuuki Nao. Mai had wondered how does a petite girl like Shiho managed to put a leash on Nao to begin with, even though Nao prefer to wear pants outside of class it seemed clearly who is wearing the pants in the relationship.

"This is your first time here to watch Mikoto's race right?" Shiho asked once Mai sat down next to her. "Y-yeah…" Mai replied nervously feeling out of place somehow. "Don't worry about what other people say, especially Nao-chan. She was the star of the track team until Mikoto joined last year, that's why she's holding a grudge against Mikoto. I never thought the day where Nao-chan would be overthrown as the fastest runner though," Shiho giggled lightly. "Tch! You never let it go do you?" Nao flopped down on the other side of Shiho while glaring at the girl grudgingly. "Of course not, how else will you learn modesty and being humble?" Shiho said with a bright smile on her young and innocent face.

Munakata Shiho is the manager to both the track and kendo team, and she's a slave driver during practice. Thanks to her effort, the junior high come in first place during the regional tournament and second place in the national championship for both clubs last year. Even though she's dating the star of the track team, she worked Nao harder than the rest because she doesn't want the others to think that she's favoring anyone.

The race wasn't all that exciting, but it was intense as each of them trying their best to be the first to cross the finish line. By the end of it all, Mikoto won first place and one of her teammate got third while second place went to a top runner from another school. During the whole ceremony, the feral girl stared straight at her girlfriend in the stands with the rest of the crowds. Her fearsome amber eyes bore into amethyst eyes, carrying deep love; desire and hunger within it like those strong ocean waves crashing violently against the rocks. Mai felt as though she's slowly losing control of herself as a light red hue slowly spreading itself across her cheeks and maybe moving to the rest of her body.

"Mai, what the hell are you doing with her?!" a certain biker yelled just as Mai caught up with the young athletic star and give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Natsuki, aren't you supposed to be in track meeting today?" Mai asked turning around to look at a very angry looking girl with long midnight tresses and emerald eyes filled with disgust. Kuga Natsuki, Mai's best friend since junior high and a complete delinquent who is into motorcycles and street racing. The girl was a notorious badass and still is, she even proclaimed to be a lone wolf and have a very unhealthy obsession with Mayo. In other words, everything she ate looked like it has been dipped in a pot of mayo and she would never go anywhere without a bottle of mayo just in case.

"Tch, there weren't any practice today and what the hell is it with this place?" Natsuki said with venom as she looked around the room. Somehow she was talked into going to a Tea House with Mai and Mikoto, the hostess led them into a very plain but elegant room away from the main house. It looked to be of old style, sliding paper doors, a nice backyard, a small pond with waterfall and the sound of bamboo hitting the rock every time it dumped the water that filled it up back into the pond. It has a very calming effect and a relaxing atmosphere, even the angry Natsuki slowly deflated by it.

"It is exactly what it is, a Tea House." Mikoto said nonchalantly as the door slid open and a figure entered. Mai noticed immediately that that person is none other then Fujino Shizuru, dressing in beautiful plum shade kimono with sakura patterns on it. She looked so divine that Natsuki, who was about to took a sip of the tea ended up forgetting to open her mouth and poured it down onto her jacket and shirt instead. "Ara, if you don't like the green tea I could always bring out the red tea. There's no need to waste it," Shizuru said as she looked at Natsuki with her twinkling crimson orbs. "Achchacha…" Natsuki jumped as she finally felt the hot water on her skin after it soaked through her clothes. "I know she's beautiful, but you're just totally slack jawed at her sight that you pour hot tea on your clothes." Mai giggled as she whispered to Natsuki who turned redder with each word.

"Ara, Mikoto-han, I almost forgot that Jiji wanted you to come over to the meeting room." Shizuru said as she turned her attention to the feral girl while holding out a bag. Mikoto drank her tea, put the cup down with great care and got up. "Please help me get ready," Mikoto said with a light bow at the ex-kaicho. As soon as Shizuru nodded her head, the young girl started stripping her school uniform off in front of her girlfriend and Natsuki without a second thought. Mai blushed hard as she tried to remain calm and focused her attention on the cup of tea in front of her, all the while Natsuki could only gawked at how tone Mikoto was. Shizuru delicately helped the young girl buttoned up her shirt, tuck it in, and even make her tie and straighten it out before handing her the jacket to complete the suit. "Mai, I'll be back in a bit." Mikoto smiled at the older girl charmingly and Mai could help but nodded and blushed deeply at the same time. "Shizuru, I leave them in your beautiful hands," Mikoto chuckled as she left and Shizuru giggled lightly at the girl's words.


	3. Chapter 3

_Young At Heart_

_**Part 3**_

_There's nothing you can do ooo-oo-oooo_

_To discourage me_

_I'm cool oo-ooo with my man's family_

_If you were in my shoes oo-ooo_

_You'd feel differently_

_But you're in denial_

_You're in denial oh-oh_

"Um, why are you so nervous?" Mikoto asked peeking over at her roommate. Its winter break and Mikoto decided it's a good time to visit her girlfriend's family, and once she made up her mind no one could say otherwise not even Tohkiha Mai. "I should be asking you why you're not nervous." Mai said as she looked out at the window of the plane. "I don't see the reason why," Mikoto shrugged. "Oh I don't know, maybe because her family doesn't know that she's dating a girl." Natsuki said dripping with sarcasm as she sits across from them. "Ara, does Natsuki's family know she's dating me?" Shizuru teased and Natsuki suddenly turned a shade of white. "Thank god our families knew," Nao said rolling her eyes sitting right behind Natsuki and Shizuru.

"Oh god, it's freezing here. No wonder you're the Ice Queen," Nao said sarcastically at Natsuki soon after they got to Sendai. "Shut it Spider!" Natsuki snapped. "Make me Chihuahua," Nao fired back. The fight broke out between the two as Shiho just stood there shaking her head while Shizuru just giggled but didn't seem to make any effort in trying to stop the other two. "You two have fun, we're heading off then." Mikoto said deadpan and walked off dragging the others with her. That actually stopped the fight between the pup and the spider; they caught up with the rest yet still sending death glare at each other.

Soon they are parted ways as Shiho lived about two blocks away from Natsuki and Mai's place, Natsuki's family and Mai's family are next door neighbor. "Well, good luck to us both," Natsuki sounded grim. "You make it sound like the world is ending," Mai gave a nervous smile. "After today? It might as well be," Natsuki said with a cocked brow. "That's just depressing," Mikoto chimed in. "My Natsuki is so gloomy," Shizuru teased turning the biker a million shades of red. "I am NOT!" Natsuki shouted as the others covered their ears. "Oh thanks a lot Natsuki, now everyone from a three miles radius know we're back," Mai said holding herself as she suddenly felt colder than it already is. "She started it," Natsuki said pointing at Shizuru. "Ara, Natsuki was the one that caused me to say it." Shizuru said making a hurt face causing the poor biker to go into a panic mode. "Okay, okay… It's all my faults, don't cry okay?" Natsuki quickly apologized.

"Takumi, nee-chan is home. Tell her about your girlfriend," a woman in her early forties called inside after she opened the door and saw Mai. "Mom…" a young boy with brownish red hair groaned coming up behind her. "Mom, this is my roommate from Fuuka, Mikoto." Mai said opting out on the dating and last name introduction. "Oh, it's nice to meet you. I'm sure my little Mai-chan is a good teacher," Mai's mother said with a broaden smile on her face. It seemed that Mai took after her mother's strawberry orange hair and the huge chest size, and her personality and eyes would probably from her father.

"So Mai-chan, how's things between you and Yuuichi-kun?" her mother asked as they prepare dinner while Mikoto sitting in the living room with Takumi. "He's a good friend, though I wish he would stop butting into my personal life." Mai said flatly as she added the beef into the pot. "Hm? I thought you two were dating, he's such a good boy too." Tohkiha-Ito Yume said thoughtfully. "Yeah, he's a nice guy but I just can't see us being together as a couple at all." Mai shrugged as she tried to end the conversation about Yuuichi. "And mom, I'm not the one helping her with her homework; it's the other way around." Mai justified her mother's misunderstanding about the tutor thing between her and Mikoto since the younger girl didn't seem to say anything but smiled politely.

While in the living room, Mikoto was becoming increasingly bored with nothing to do and no Mai to cuddle up with. "So uh…" Takumi nervously trying to start a conversation as he did talked to his beloved sister quite a bit without having their parents know. "I heard from nee-chan that you're in track and kendo, um…" he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I have a heart condition, and I was wondering if you can teach me some techniques to help increase my energy. I don't want to be dependent on drugs for the rest of my life," Takumi said softly as he doesn't want anyone else to hear him. "You can do light walk or jogging for about fifteen to half and hour a day, that should help with the blood flow and open up your airwave. Though I know a doctor that specialized in heart surgery, maybe he could take a look at you and recommend some kind of natural treatment for you." Mikoto offered.

Just as dinner ended, someone was already pounding loudly against the front door of the Tohkiha resident and Takumi went to answer it only to get nearly knocked over by Natsuki. "Tohkiha-san, can I stay over in Mai's room tonight?" Natsuki said to Mai's father before anyone else could even greet her. "Sure, Natsuki-chan," the man in his mid-forties nodded his head and smiled gently at her. "What happened? You look flustered," Mikoto asked bluntly seeing how red Natsuki's face was. "She…" Natsuki said in a trembling voice. "Argh… I can't believe they would kick me out of the house because I made her cry, dammit." Natsuki whined flopping down angrily next to Mai. "I can't believe you would do something for her to tease you that bad," Mikoto said deadpan. "What? I just told her to shut up and she started crying," Natsuki murmured. "You're one horrible girlfriend," Mikoto said bluntly without reserve right in front of everyone.

"Natsuki-chan got a girlfriend?" Mai's parents sounded a bit shocked but they saw it coming. "She's not my girlfriend," Natsuki stammered. "I can make your life worst if you like," Mikoto said eyeing Natsuki with a look that meant to kill. "If you keep on denying it, I'm going to tell Shizuru that you do not love her enough and she should find someone better. I'm not standing by while you play with her emotions like that," Mikoto said pulling out her phone and ready to dial Shizuru's number. Mikoto never looked to dead serious before, and this new persona of hers got Mai's heart racing. "Hell no! You wouldn't dare to," Natsuki growled at the younger girl. "Watch me," Mikoto replied with the same intensity as Natsuki as she pressed the 'Call' button.

"Shizuru? Natsuki is sulking about you got her kicked out of the house and claim that she doesn't…" Mikoto was cut off before she got to finish her sentence a Natsuki yanked the phone away from her. "I-I'm not sulking, don't listen to her!" Natsuki practically yelled into the phone. "I love you," she whispered before hanging up the phone and hand it back to Mikoto. Just so the phone rang again, Mikoto looked at it for a while before she excused herself to accept the call outside instead.

"Nee-chan, are you in love?" Takumi asked once Mikoto was outside. Mai said nothing as she nodded her head lightly looking at the front door, waiting for Mikoto to come back in since it's fairly cold outside. "You haven't told them yet?" Natsuki looked at Mai. "Told us what?" her father asked. "Um… Mikoto is my girlfriend," Mai said. "She's a girl and she's your roommate and friend isn't she? So what's wrong with that?" her father doesn't seem to understand his own daughter. "Dad, they're not just friends. They have a relationship that's beyond friendship," Takumi explained and their father's eyes widen slightly. "I would never imagine you swinging that way Mai-chan," her father said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Honestly, my husband is about the slowest person in this house to notice that. Mai-chan would always blush so beautifully whenever Mikoto-chan looked at her," her mother said crossing her arms while scolding her father in a very caring tone.

"I'm sorry, but it seemed that Jiji wanted us to be there tomorrow to get ready for the family annual party. He said that is an order," Mikoto said as she got back and noticed that Shizuru just sent her a text about it too. "Already?" Mai asked giving Mikoto her best puppy eyes she could (prolly not as good as Natsuki). "Too bad that I didn't get a chance to sleep in the same bed with Mai in her room," Mikoto leaned down and whispered to Mai causing her to turn red from head to toe.

"Natsuki, you should go home and get ready too. I expect you to behave properly when you meet Shizuru's family; you don't want to make a bad first impression on them now would you." Mikoto looked at Natsuki sternly. "Tch, why do I have to go too if it's just family ordeal?" Natsuki asked grumpily. "You'll become part of the family as long as you're dating her," Mikoto replied. "Takumi, you should get a thick jacket the temperature just dropped about ten degrees outside. Everyone else should just grab a jacket; a car will be here in a minute to pick us up." Mikoto smiled at the Tohkiha family with a bright and charming smile. No one argue or objected as they all went to get ready, Mai was surprised but didn't mind as her face was still red from the teasing words Mikoto said to her.

"Oi, why do we have to come too?" Nao asked looking very much annoyed. "Your beloved cousin here is dating the great ex-kaicho, so that make you part of the family also." Shiho said jabbing Nao in the ribs lightly but enough to make the red head winced. While everyone is talking, Shizuru and Mikoto changed out of their casual clothes and into their formalwear. Mai noticed the two exchanging a private joke and a little chuckle between them before the settled down away from everyone, feeling a hint of jealousy but that was nothing compared to the wolf next to her who finally saw Shizuru sitting down with Mikoto.

"Ara, college really works students to the bone." Shizuru complained as she opened her Statistic book. "Mm!" Mikoto agreed as she opened her laptop and turned it on. "Here," Mikoto said as she handed a small ipod to Shizuru as she already got her headphone on and listen to something on the computer already. "What's in it?" Shizuru asked as she took it. "Classical music," Mikoto smiled as she knows how much Shizuru loved classical music. "Ara, you know me too well then," Shizuru giggled as she put on the headset and played the music on the ipod while working on her Statistic assignments. Mikoto returned to her task at hand as she opened the NotePad and started typing away on thirty thousand strings for her programming course; it is one of the few courses she took at college level.

"I'm going to confront them," Natsuki murmured as she's about to get up. "Sit down," Nao commanded the biker. "They're hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is," Natsuki said causing everyone else to stop talking and looked at her intently. Nao said nothing as she reached over and swing her fist hard against the back of Natsuki's head, "You're an idiot." "What the hell was that for you stupid spider?!" Natsuki shouted while grabbed her head. "Shut up you stupid Chihuahua!" Nao said looking like she's ready to bite her distant cousin's head off at any second now. "She's a college student, so there's more homework and projects she needed to finish. The cat girl also took college courses too, so you going up there only distract them from their studies. Or do you think you know college classes?" Nao said deadpan.

Everything went back to normal again, and Natsuki just sit there and sulk while Mai talked to Shiho about cooking as Nao and Takumi played some card games. The plane finally landed at a private runway owned by the Fujino Family, and a limo was there to take them straight from the runway to the nearest hotel so everyone could get some much needed rest since it's a bit passed midnight when they got there. Only Shizuru and Mikoto didn't stay at the hotel as they were told to stay at the Fujino Estate, which the girls obliged without further saying while Nao and Shiho went to stay with Nao's family instead of staying at the hotel.

By late morning, Mikoto and Shizuru dropped by, both looking stunning in their formalwear. Shizuru looked elegant in her dark red kimono with sakura snowing pattern enhancing her beauty a thousand fold, while Mikoto standing next her in a white suit with black tie that have a golden cat symbol embroidered on at end of the tie. If no one knows them, they would think that Shizuru and Mikoto was an item as they both looked very good together with their current outfit. Mai looked very flustered seeing Mikoto looking so charming like that, though those same words can't be applied to Natsuki whose nose was bleeding from the moment she saw Shizuru. The two took their girlfriend's family out for last minute shopping, though it wasn't a problem as Shizuru's family owned a lot of the clothing lines in Japan. By afternoon, everyone went to the Minagi Estate for the Annual Families Christmas Party including the following families: Minagi Family, Fujino Family, Kanzaki Family, Kikukawa Family (Kanzaki Miki's long time friend 'Mikoto's father' and business partner) , Yuuki Family (Nao's mother is Fujino Conglomerate's VP), Himeno Family (Fumi, Reito's girlfriend), and the Suzushiro Family (Shizuru's distant cousin).

At the party, there's a few people that isn't part of the families were also there, Mikoto spotted a man looking handsome and healthy even though he's well into his sixties. "Mr. Smith," Mikoto called as she made her way over to him leaving Mai and the others behind to talk to her family. "Ah, Miko-chan…" the old man said with a warm smile on his lips. "I have a friend that has a heart problem, do you think there's anyway to diagnose him?" she asked after shaking hands with him. "Hm, let me have a look at him first. If it's bad, we will prep for operation as soon as tomorrow. I always have staff on standby," he said messing her hair up. "Mm! Thank you Mr. Smith," Mikoto said enthusiastically. "Please call me James," the old man corrected her. "Mm!" she nodded her head and took his hand tugging him to follow her.

By the time the part was in full-swing, Mikoto had already disappeared along with Shizuru. Natsuki and Mai ended up went looking for them and got lost in the process as the place here is much larger than the villa near Fuuka Gakuen. But they kept on going until they heard the sound of wood clashing against each other, making their way out to a private dojo and saw the jacket and kimono hanging on a clothes hanger outside and shoes lying neatly on the floor. The two quietly entered the dojo, and find a hidden place to peek in at the fight inside.

They sit next to a neatly folded white shirt with a tie lying on top of it; Mikoto was standing in her t-shirt sweating as she pointed her wooden sword at Shizuru who wield two wooden swords. "Shall we dance again?" Mikoto asked putting her sword to her side. "Of course," Shizuru said with a smile on her lips. "It's always a _pleasure_ to dance with you," Mikoto said as she moved and strike her opponent head on. "Ara, ara… the _pleasure_ is all mine," Shizuru replied as she used both swords to block the heavy strike from Mikoto. Unlike her fight with Yuuichi, she went all out against Shizuru as the older woman did the same to her. It looked more like a dance than a fight, the dance between the curious kitty and a deadly snake. The atmosphere seemed almost romantic as the two moved to the rhythm, swiftly, and elegantly hypnotizing the other two. It is their way of releasing all of those pent up stress and energy each harbored for a while now, the tow would meet about once a month of go through this ritual to keep their skills polished and their mind intact.

They are young and in love, but they are fully aware of their responsibilities to their families and their own life. Still, they all enjoyed life to the fullest by hitting the snow slopes right after New Year's Day, though Mai and Mikoto somehow managed to got separated from the others to finally got some alone time together for a little stroll and holding hands. The next day, Takumi were accepted into a hospital in Kyoto for the heart surgery, by Valentine's Day he recovered almost completely as he started following Mikoto's instruction with jogging for fifteen minutes each day with his girlfriend: Akira. The rest started school a week after New Year's Day, and things went back to the way it was once more. Mai's parents seemed to be okay about her relationship with Mikoto, though her father still preferred if she was dating Yuuichi instead.

Mikoto never entered high school, and by the time Mai graduated from Fuuka Gakuen Mikoto was already a first year student at Fuuka U and the star athlete with a new fan base that's the same size as Shizuru's fan base. Natsuki finally moved in with Shizuru, though she's banned from the Tea House and mayo was banned at Shizuru's home also. Mikoto was the one that banned Natsuki from the Tea House after she sent a customer into the hospital and destroying the right annex of the place for flirting with Shizuru.

_End~_

_A/N:__ If I mentioned Shizuru, Yukino, and Nao/Shiho in my work, be sure that their other half will be in it sooner or later. Unless I decided to mix up the pairings, which would be slight to none as I usually stay in the usual pairings. Enjoy!_


End file.
